


Worth The Wait

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Molly Hooper-centric, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: She believes that someone out there, is the right one for her.When she meets Sherlock and falls heads over heels. And for once, she doesn’t mind if Sherlock isn’t her soulmate, she could love him and be happy. She could spend the rest of her life with him easily enough, even when he is not the easiest person to get along with.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to my big sis **afteriwake** , may your birthday be nice!

Molly believes in soulmates.

She believes in them because she knows first hand they exist, her grandparents were soulmates. But she also knows, that any and all sign of your soulmate only appears when both parties are ready. Which is why when she spends the vast majority of her life with a bare wrist, she doesn’t mind.

She believes that someone out there, is the right one for her.

When she meets Sherlock and falls heads over heels. And for once, she doesn’t mind if Sherlock isn’t her soulmate, she could love him and be happy. She could spend the rest of her life with him easily enough, even when he is not the easiest person to get along with.

But Sherlock doesn’t give any indication of returning her affections, so she tucks the love she bears him on a corner of her heart and moves on, dates around and she finds other people to love. But somehow it never really works out. And Sherlock is always there, a constant she doesn’t want to go away, even when it hurts to love him. She still helps him, she’s still his friend even on moments when he’s not very friendly or deserving.

Because if there is one thing she knows, is that you should love people, even when they don’t deserve it, because it’s when they need it the most. And Sherlock embodies that to perfection.

She lives and thrives, and she always comes home to Toby and cuddles with her cat, telling him about work, about her friends, about Sherlock and the love she still holds for him, that one that only seems to grow.

But her wrist remains clear.

Sherlock goes away, dead for all the world to know and she moves on. She falls in love, and does her best to put Sherlock behind her, but it doesn’t work. It ends with a broken heart that isn’t hers.

It all comes to a head with that cursed phone call.

All of hers aches, her heart is beating loudly in her ears. And so strongly, that she feels it will pop out of her chest. But she still manages to get Sherlock to say those three words she has longed for, before she can say them.

Things have changed now, it doesn’t take having Sherlock’s intellect for her to realize that this, this very moment has changed something between them.

As it turns out, it changes more than what she had expected, for a couple of hours later, the words ‘I love you’ are written in blue ink in her left wrist. And she wants to curl and weep. And she knows that Sherlock has the same words and it hurts, because now, everything depends on him. Because she loves him, that love that she tucked aside in her heart comes bursting forth, like a dam collapsing under the sheer strength of the water.

It takes a few days, when everything is calm again that Sherlock knocks at her door. He doesn’t seek her at her work, for which she is thankful, the last thing she wanted is to cry at work. At least here, should things go badly, she’ll have Toby and her bed to weep.

But Sherlock is quiet, serious and solemn in a way she’s never seen him before. She invites him in, and he follows her in silence. And then, she doesn’t know what to say, so they just stare at each other for what it feels the longest time.

Then Sherlock lifts his left wrist and pushes his shirt and jacket up, and the words are there, those three words that match hers perfectly, “When I said you mattered, I meant it.” It’s what he breaks the silence with. “I simply didn’t realize how much.”

And her heart aches, because Sherlock is not easy to love. He’s a difficult man, but one she has loved for a long time now, one she’s not ready to let go. One that she’s willing to fight for. So she lifts her own wrist and shows him her words. “And I meant mine.”

There’s a hint of a smile on Sherlock’s face, one that’s small and hesitant. It’s like if he were afraid. But how he can be, when he faces the worst kind of criminals without any? But then again, risking a heart is never easy. He lowers his hand, “I don’t know what to do,” He admits. “But I am willing to try.”

Her heart soars with those words, because she has waited, she had been patient and now, here he is, giving her what she never expected to get. She smiles, “This is different for me too,” she manages to get out. “But I am willing to take it one day at the time.”

This time Sherlock does smile and comes closer, so close to her that she holds her breath. And he lifts his hands and cups her face, she returns the gesture and caresses his cheekbones. They stare into each other’s eyes, and she marvels at what she sees there. There’s softness and tenderness and love, and she reflected in them. Her vision blurs with tears and she does her best to blink them away.

And then Sherlock leans forward, and catches her lips in a kiss.

One that she returns with all the love she has for him. Her hands leave his face and hold onto him. As if he were an anchor and she desperate to hold onto something to save her life. And they kiss, and kiss until they are both out of breath and only then, they part ways.

But Sherlock remains close, resting his forehead against her. And she feels more at peace than what she’s ever been. “I’m so happy.” She tells him.

Sherlock smiles at her, “Forgive me for making you wait.”

This time, her smile is radiant, and she holds onto Sherlock tighter. “There is nothing to forgive, you’re here now, that’s what matters now.”

And she isn’t lying. The past is gone, they have the future.

Sherlock smiles at her, his hands still cupping her face, “Well then, I’ll do my best to make you happy.”

She closes her eyes, smiles, because Sherlock is stubborn and not someone who quits. He doesn’t know how to. When she opens her eyes again, she plants a small kiss on him, then say, “I know.”


End file.
